Vs. Paul 1
Vs. Paul 1 is the twelfth episode of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It aired 5/22/2018. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Story Paul and Ian stand across from each other on a plain battlefield, with a referee in position. Crystal, Conway, Dawn, Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto, Phione, Hugh, Togepi, Sheila, Barry and Silver sit in the crowd. Cynthia and Mr. Goodshow watch from an executive suite, while Reggie sits in front of his TV at home. Dawn: (Exhales) This is nerve wracking. Their battle is finally here. Sheila: I could tell that they had a strong rivalry just from the brief exchange I encountered. Silver: They are both powerful trainers that have earned this title of Top 4. I honestly don’t know who will win. Crystal: What are you talking about?! Ian will win easily! He’s been preparing for this for so long! Conway: But so has Paul. I’ve said it before, they are the same side of the same coin. They think, act and respond the same way. Paul’s been preparing for this as long as Ian has. And Paul has a more practical view of this battle. Ian’s been preparing with his heart while Paul’s preparing with his brain. Barry: Paul’s one of the best trainers there is! But if anyone can give him a run for his money, it’s Ian. Referee: This will be a six-on-six battle with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Both sides will be allowed to make substitutions! The coin toss app appears on the monitor, with Paul on the side of heads and Ian on the side of tails. The coin flips, it landing on tails. Ian: Piplup! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Paul: Poliwrath! Stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Poliwrath. Poliwrath: Poli! Piplup scowls as Ian has a smile on his face. Piplup feels Ian’s positive attitude, as he cracks a smile as well. Paul: (Irritated) What are you so happy about? Ian: I’ve just been looking forward to this. Piplup, let’s start with Drill Peck! Paul: Dynamic Punch! Piplup is surrounded in a yellow bird aura, spinning at Poliwrath. Poliwrath’s fist glows red as the two attacks collide. Drill Peck pierces through and strikes Poliwrath in the shoulder, Piplup deflecting off Poliwrath. Ian & Paul: Hydro Pump! Piplup and Poliwrath forms a bubble by their beak and swirl, firing a powerful stream of water. The attacks collide and cancel each other out as Piplup lands on the ground. Paul: Hypnosis! The swirl on Poliwrath’s stomach glows green, as the swirls rise off in hypnotic waves. Piplup stares into them as they reach him, as Piplup falls asleep standing up. Ian: (Smirks) Sleep Talk! Piplup begins chattering in his sleep, as he raises his flippers. He glows bluish white, forming Whirlpool. Piplup throws the Whirlpool, it hitting Poliwrath. The water is absorbed into Poliwrath, it shimmering with healing blue energy. Paul smirks this time. Paul: Poliwrath’s ability is Water Absorb. You can’t defeat us with your Piplup. Ian: So, what? You came prepared with a counter for each of my Pokémon? Paul: That’s because you’re so predictable. You chose the same team that lost to me before, didn’t you? Ian pulls out a Pokéball, returning Piplup. Ian’s smile returns as he swaps Pokéballs. Ian: It wouldn’t be as fun if I didn’t. Torterra! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Torterra. Torterra: Torterra. Paul: And I knew that would be your next choice. I’m prepared for every decision you make. Ice Beam! Ian: Curse! Torterra glows with a red aura, as Poliwrath fires an Ice Beam from its swirl. Torterra takes the Ice Beam, freezing it over. Paul: Now Dynamic Punch! Ian: Crunch, then Giga Drain! Poliwrath charges forward, striking Torterra with Dynamic Punch. The force of the attack shatters the ice, as Torterra bites into Poliwrath’s arm. Torterra’s stones glow light green, with energy streams shooting out and striking Poliwrath. Poliwrath groans as its energy is absorbed, Torterra shimmering with green healing energy. Paul: Ice Beam! Ian: Earthquake! Torterra flings its head, throwing Poliwrath. Poliwrath releases Ice Beam into the sky as it flips to its feet. Torterra stomps the ground, releasing an Earthquake shock wave at it. Poliwrath is hit, bracing itself. Ian: Giga Drain! Paul: Ice Beam! Poliwrath fires Ice Beam, hitting Torterra as it fires Giga Drain. Poliwrath is drained of its health as it falls backwards defeated. Referee: Poliwrath is unable to battle! The winner is Torterra! Paul returns Poliwrath, looking unfazed. Ian looks more excited, as Paul becomes even more irritated. Barry: Hey, what’s up with Ian? He seems, weird. Conway: No. He’s just responding like he should. Hugh: He looks like he’s enjoying himself. Dawn: He doesn’t usually do that when he battles Paul. Conway: Hence why I’m at ease. Paul: Hippowdon! Stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Hippowdon. Hippowdon: Hippow! Hippowdon releases a sandstorm from the ports on her back, her Sand Stream ability activating. The sandstorm blankets the field, as Ian puts his goggles on. Ian: So he’s going for that tactic. Paul: Toxic! Hippowdon merges the Sandstorm with Toxic chemicals, Torterra breathing it in and oozing from poison. Ian: Giga Drain! Paul: Ice Fang! Torterra fires Giga Drain, as Hippowdon charges forward, ice energy fangs forming in her jaws. The Ice Fang helps her push through Giga Drain, as she bites into Torterra. Torterra groans from the vice grip. Ian & Paul: Earthquake! Torterra and Hippowdon stomp the ground with Earthquake, the most intense shock waves colliding directly underneath the two of them. Torterra skids back as Hippowdon is launched into the air. Hippowdon stomps back down on her feet. Paul: Hyper Beam! Hippowdon fires a dark magenta energy beam from her mouth, blasting and exploding on hitting Torterra. When the smoke fades, Torterra is defeated. Referee: Torterra is unable to battle! The winner is Hippowdon! Ian returns Torterra, as he draws a new Pokéball. Ian: Go Vespiquen! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Vespiquen. Vespiquen: Vespi! Paul: (Angry) I was right. You did choose the same party. Don’t you know that you will lose with them again?! And how can you be so darn chipper?! Ian: Because I finally figured it out. We’re similar in a lot of ways, but not how we view Pokémon battles. You seek to win, while I seek to have fun. The thrill of battling a strong trainer, I had forgotten what that felt like because I was so busy trying to match you. Ian looks Paul in the eye, looking uncertain yet confident. Ian: It no longer matters to me which of us is stronger. We have shown that we are each other’s equal, no matter the format. But our last battle, your victory made me question my technique, my style. Seeking this extraordinary battle and coming out on top. This battle is no longer about proving to you that my way of training and battling works. It’s about proving it to myself. And that, is harder than anything you can throw at me. Vespiquen, Attack Order! Vespiquen’s abdomen glows gold, firing a vortex of energy grubs. Hippowdon is recharging from Hyper Beam, able to do nothing but take the attack. Crystal: I never thought that Ian would be weighed down so much by that loss. Conway: He has lost in every league up to this point. I think his rivalry with Paul forced any insecurities he had to a head. Silver: But he was able to identify the problem and is facing it head on. That makes him a better trainer than most even without battling. It is, hard to admit your own faults and shortcomings, let alone do something about them. Rosa: You’d never be able to tell he’s struggling by looking at him. The guy’s an expressionless machine. Wyatt: Hey, I think that’s reserved for Trip the Android. Paul: Toxic! The sand in the air is encased in Toxic as it approaches Vespiquen. Ian: (Excited) Air Slash! Vespiquen’s hand glows sky blue, as she raises it up over her head. She makes a chopping motion, a blade of air cutting through the Toxic Sandstorm and hitting Hippowdon. Hippowdon flinches as the Toxic stops. Paul: (Scowls) Ice Fang! Ian: Defend Order to Attack Order! Hippowdon charges forward with Ice Fang, as Vespiquen releases energy grubs from its abdomen, which rise up and layer onto Vespiquen. Hippowdon bites into Defend Order, the Ice Fang piercing through and slightly injuring Vespiquen. The Defend Order switches to Attack Order, wrapping around Hippowdon and lifting her off the ground in a grub vortex. Hippowdon receives continuous damage as she is dropped defeated. Referee: Hippowdon is unable to battle! The winner is Vespiquen! Dawn: Yes! Another victory in Ian’s favor! The scene shifts to Reggie at his house, him resting his head on his hands. Reggie: Paul’s got Ian right where he wants him. Now that he knows his party is the same as before, he can move forward without impediment. Paul chose his current team with the sole design of breaking that team of Ian’s. Paul: Drapion, standby for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Drapion. Drapion: Dra! Ian: That one, huh? Vespiquen, Power Gem! Paul: Aerial Ace! Vespiquen’s forehead gem glows as she fires a red energy beam. Drapion runs forward, maneuvering its body to dodge the Power Gem. Its claws glow blue as it approaches to strike with Aerial Ace. Ian: Defend Order! Defend Order begins to rise up, as Drapion strikes Vespiquen with Aerial Ace before its completion. The Defend Order grubs then latch onto Vespiquen, them glowing blue and raising Vespiquen’s defense. Paul: Pin Missile! Ian: Air Slash! Drapion’s claws glow white, firing white energy spikes with green energy trails. Vespiquen’s wings glow sky blue, firing disc shaped saws made out of wind to cancel the attack out. Drapion’s arms are then encased in poison energy, striking Vespiquen with Cross Poison. Ian: Attack Order! Paul: Finish it with Aerial Ace! Vespiquen fires a vortex for Attack Order, as Drapion charges with Aerial Ace. Drapion maneuvers to the side of Attack Order, using a claw to cut clean through the attack. Drapion then strikes Vespiquen with Aerial Ace, her dropping defeated. Referee: Vespiquen is unable to battle! The winner is Drapion! Ian returns Vespiquen, him now shaking in excitement. Ian: You trained that Drapion well. This one feels more like a ringer, able to fight off any of my Pokémon instead of being designated for one in particular. (Ian draws a Pokéball) Let’s see how you handle this! Main Events * Ian and Paul begin their full battle. * Ian's Vespiquen reveals she has learned Air Slash. Characters * Ian * Paul * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Wyatt * Rosa * Hugh * Sheila * Barry * Silver * Cynthia * Mr. Goodshow * Announcer * Referee * Reggie Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Torterra (Ian's) * Vespiquen (Ian's) * Poliwrath (Paul's) * Hippowdon (Paul's) * Drapion (Paul's) Trivia * Paul has created a team designed specifically to eliminate each of Ian's Pokémon. * Ian comes to terms with the thoughts and emotions he suffered from his previous loss to Paul. He has switched his focus of proving to Paul that his style works, to instead focusing on making himself better. * This is the first time that Ian is cheerful and excited during a battle with Paul, a standard in his battles with other trainers. * Both trainers revealed 3 Pokémon and lost 2 of them in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Lily of the Valley Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc